The New Threat
by BlueDragonoftheWest
Summary: Kaos, the dark lord of the Skylands, has been given an invitation to a mysterious alliance by a strange demon known as Ghirahim. Kaos eventually accepts, and Gill Grunt and Spyro are suddenly thrown into a world that they've never seen. My first story on the site! Review and Comment!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Glumshanks! Where is my lunch?" Shouted a very short man with a high pitched voice impatiently. He was bald, his face was stout, with very large crimson eyes, and he was dressed in a jet black robe with typical brown boots. On his face he wore two strips of black paint stretching from the top of his head to his cheeks.

Kaos.

He stood atop his usual place in his castle; a pedestal where he could easily overlook the happenings of the world from his portal. His castle was a huge flying device that floated in the clouds, and it was his mark. If anyone saw that castle, they knew they were in for trouble. Kaos was the dark lord of the Skylands, and more than once he had tried to take control of the mythical place. He would have succeeded many times over if it hadn't been for the Skylanders. They were the guardians of the Skylands, the beings who's mission in life was to protect their world from danger.

Kaos hated them. He cursed their names. Especially one named Spyro, a small purple dragon that always had some part to play in foiling his plans.

"Master," came a voice from down the corridor. A tall, green, long eared troll appeared around the corner carrying Kaos' lunch on a wooden tray. It was Kaos' henchman, Glumshanks. He walked up to Kaos and handed him the lunch, which Kaos snatched away without saying thank you. Sitting on the tray was a turkey leg, and a few pieces of cornbread. He consumed the meal quickly. He was hungry, but eating was not on his mind that day. That day, his mind was churning and straining to come up with a new way to conquer the Skylands.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then wiped his sleeve on Glumshanks. "Tell me, Glumshanks," he said skeptically. "What have I been doing wrong?"

Glumshanks looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?" he asked in his glum tone which was his namesake.

Kaos started pacing back and forth on his pedestal. "What do you think I mean, you fool? What have I been doing wrong, that all of Skylands is not yet mine? I've tried _everything!_ I banished the Skylanders to another world, and they came back. I destroyed the Core of Light, and they rebuilt it. I even physically destroyed the great portal master Eon, and he returned as a _spirit! _What is there left to _do, _Glumshanks? Every time I think I have the Skylands in my possession, the Skylanders take it from me again! I've had it up to here with them!" He raised his fist for emphasis. Then he pondered for a moment. "No, even further than that. I've had it up to _here!"_ he shouted, raising his fist higher.

Glumshanks shrugged. "Well, I'm no expert, and you know that, but if all your problems are coming from the Skylanders, why don't you just try and get rid of them?"

Kaos spread his arms suddenly, knocking over Glumshanks. "No, Glumshanks...I have a much _better _idea! If the Skylanders are base of all of my troubles, I must eliminate them! HA! Why didn't I think of this before?"

Glumshanks picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off, grumbling incoherently.

Kaos clapped his hands together, pleased with himself. "Now, all I need is to figure out just how to go about this..."

A voice suddenly came from a corner of the dark castle. "What you need, is raw power."

Kaos abruptly tumbled off his pedestal backwards. He hadn't seen anyone enter his castle, nor would his guard trolls have allowed it.

Groaning, he stood up and rubbed his head, squinting into the shadows to try and see who it was that had spoke. He almost gasped when the figure stepped out of the shadows, but he held his composure.

The figure looked like a man, but with stark white skin and hair. He was of average hight, and he was extremely slim, and his features were almost flawless. Around his eyes was deep purple, and his white hair hung down and hid the left eye. He wore a cape on his shoulder, and wore a single-piece skin tight white suit with numerous purple markings.

The intimidating being chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your little rant. I just had to listen." The person approached him, stopping just a few feet away. He towered over Kaos.

Kaos signalled for Glumshanks to lift him back onto the pedestal so he was eye level with the strange being that dared enter his castle. He glared at the white clad person. "Who are you?" he snarled. "And how _dare _you enter the lair of _Kaos!_" He put deep emphasis on his name.

The being narrowed his eyes and smirked. He bowed briefly in jest. "I am terribly sorry, my lord."

Kaos was taken aback. "Er...you are? Well...good!"

The being stood and spread his arms. "I am quite pleased to finally get to meet you, Kaos. But where are my manners? I am Ghirahim." He hesitated before adding, "Although, I do prefer to be indulged in my title, Lord Ghirahim, but I am not picky."

Kaos studied Ghirahim skeptically. "You certainly don't look like a lord," he commented.

Ghirahim brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'll tell you something, little man. I am usually quite good at holding my temper, but I don't take criticism very well. I advise you stay on my good side."

Kaos grunted, but decided it was a better idea to stay his tongue.

Ghirahim held out his hand and a small, blank card appeared in his palm with a puff of smoke.

"What is this?" Kaos snapped.

Ghirahim grinned. "If ever you think you may need a little assistance in your days, you can use this. There's many other evil beings out there, Kaos, and I've been putting together an alliance. If ever you come across something you cannot handle on your own, do not hesitate to call."

Kaos took the card and stared at it suspiciously. "What sort of alliance?" he inquired.

But Ghirahim did not answer, he simply chuckled.

When Kaos looked up, the strange being was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The gillman groaned as he dropped to his knees in the grass, defeated. Two large golden coin shooting hand-guns were pointed directly at his face, shining in the glaring sunlight of the bright, cloudless day. The gillman tilted his gaze to stare down the gun barrels and into the wild eyes of a gremlin.

The gremlin had a huge grin on his face, showing his sharp canines and the rest of his bright white teeth, and his long tongue lolled out of his mouth in a humorous fashion. His small, round body quivered with adrenaline, and a slight breeze made his orange fur ripple and his long, pointed ears wave slightly.

The gillman shut his eyes, ready for the gunshot to come.

But the gremlin just laughed and lowered the guns, holding out his three-fingered hand and grinning wider. "I win again," he said simply.

The gillman smiled and took the gremlin's hand, who helped him to his feet. "Good match, Trigger Happy."

Trigger Happy, more commonly known as Trigg by his Skylander friends, shook hands with the gillman. "You weren't even trying, were you Gill Grunt?" Trigger Happy asked the gillman. The two best friends had been sparring out in a distant area where they wouldn't be distracting the other Skylanders from their duties.

Gill Grunt, like all gillmen, possessed a strictly fish-like appearance. He was covered in blue-green scales, with three frills on his head. His hands and feet were webbed, and he had two long, sharp fangs that protruded from his bottom jaw. He wore a black suit that covered only his waist and torso. His yellowy eyes were big and round. The weapon he commonly used was a harpoon shooting gun that he found quite effective.

Gill Grunt sighed. "No, not really," he admitted. "There's just been something on my mind, that's all."

Trigger Happy gazed up at his friend, now in a wondering fashion. "What's up?"

They started walking back to the main headquarters for the Skylanders in the Skylands, the Core of Light. Gill Grunt sighed again. "I had a little argument with Spyro."

"Ah," Trigger Happy said as he walked beside Gill Grunt through the tall grasses of the Skylands. "What about?"

Gill Grunt chuckled. "It's actually kind of stupid. You know how headstrong he can be sometimes, right? Well, recently Master Eon asked him to run an errand. It was pretty simple, just to go and scout around Perilous Pastures and take care of a little problem with trolls blowing stuff up. I asked him if he wanted some help, and he said no, and that he could take care of things himself."

Trigger Happy nodded. "And then what?"

"Well, one thing followed another, and we got yelling at each other. It finally ended with him calling me a dumb fish, and me calling him a headstrong gecko."

Trigger Happy stared at Gill Grunt for a moment. The gillman winced slightly, wondering what Trigger Happy would say.

Suddenly, the little orange-furred gremlin burst into hysterics. He laughed so hard that he dropped his guns on the ground.

Gill Grunt felt his cheeks get warm. "W-what's so funny?" he demanded, embarrassed.

Trigger Happy continued laughing. At last he stopped, taking huge gulps of air to try and catch his breath. He picked up his guns from the grass and grinned, resuming his walk. "_That's _what you're worried about?"

Gill Grunt's brow dipped in frustration as he caught up with Trigger Happy. "Yes, that's what I'm worried about! I've never yelled at Spyro before."

Trigger Happy shrugged. "You guys are best friends. You'll work it out."

An hour later, they arrived at the Core of Light. The Core, a large contraption that was the soul source of light throughout the Skylands, had been destroyed by Kaos at an earlier time, but the Skylanders had rebuilt it, repelling the forces of darkness once again.

As Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy arrived, someone approached them. A figure that resembled a shark, with huge biceps and a very muscular build, with rough, grey skin. Terrafin, one of the Skylanders.

He paced himself beside Trigger Happy. "So there you two are!" he laughed. "Off on another sparring match?"

Gill Grunt nodded. "We thought we'd give it another go."

"And who won?" Terrafin inquired.

Trigger Happy put on his goofy grin, which was his trademark, and raised his hand.

Terrafin cocked an eyebrow. "Again?" He shot a look to Gill Grunt. "You haven't been on top of your game lately, have you Gill?"

Gill Grunt cringed in embarrassment. "No...I've had my mind on other things."

"Like what?" asked Terrafin.

"He had a little fight with Spyro," Trigger Happy answered for him.

Terrafin nodded knowingly. "I thought something must have happened. That explains why Spyro stormed past me without saying hello earlier."

Gill Grunt cringed even further. "He did?"

"Yes, he just kind of shoved past me, muttering something about stupid fish."

The gillman sighed. "Great."

Trigger Happy shrugged. "I told him not to worry about it, but he won't listen."

Terrafin shrugged in turn. "Don't worry, Gill. It's not like Spyro holds a grudge. He'll probably be cooled down when he gets back." Someone called Terrafin's name. "I'll catch you guys later," he said, abruptly changing direction to go and meet with another Skylander.

It wasn't until that night that Spyro returned. All the other Skylanders had retired for the night, and had either gone to bed or gone to play cards, or something else to entertain themselves. Gill Grunt watched from the Core of Light as the purple dragon flew in and landed on the grass. Spyro's purple scales and yellow-golden underbelly and horns gleamed in the moonlight. Spyro shuddered a little bit, most likely because of chill, and started walking in Gill Grunt's direction. Gill Grunt knew Spyro hadn't seen him, but he was coming towards him, and he knew it was the time to address Spyro and straighten things out.

As Spyro walked by, still not noticing Gill Grunt in the dark of the night, the gillman made his move. "Er...hey there, Spyro," he ventured.

Spyro nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, uh...hi Gill," was all Spyro said.

There was a long, awkward moment of silence. "So..." Gill Grunt broke the silence. "How'd it go?"

Spyro didn't make any eye contact. "It went alright."

More silence.

"I'm sorry," Gill Grunt finally said, only to have Spyro say it at the same time. They shared a surprised look, then both went "I mean..." Immediately they both burst into laughter. The two friends laughed and laughed, happy to be laughing together after their argument.

Spyro wiped a tear from his eye as they started to settle down. "heh, thanks Gill. I needed that laugh."

Gill Grunt put a webbed hand on Spyro's shoulder. "You and me both, pal." All of the sudden, Gill Grunt began to feel very light headed. He ceased laughing and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, which was rapidly becoming blurry. He felt dizzy, and he gripped Spyro's shoulder for support.

Spyro wasn't sure what was happening to his friend. "Are you alright, Gill?"

Gill Grunt sat down in the grass and shook his head, making his fins sway. "I'm alright...I think." The gillman suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His insides suddenly felt like they were churning, and he doubled over with a croak of pain.

"Gill!" Spyro cried. He stood overtop of his best friend and looked down at him frantically.

Gill Grunt wasn't moving.

Spyro's eyes widened. "_Hey!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs. "_Anyone! Trigger Happy! Help!" _He was close to tears. What was wrong with his friend? Why wasn't he moving? "Gill!" he shouted again.

Suddenly he felt dizzy. His vision started to get blurry, and he felt sick.

He growled in frustration and cried out for help again.

In the distance, Trigger Happy's voice met Spyro's ears. _"Spyro?"_

"Trigg!" Spyro was barely able to call. He started to feel his consciousness slip away from him. Darkness was closing in on him. "We're...over...h..."

With that, he slumped to the ground beside Gill Grunt.

Neither one of them moved again.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all! I'm finished the next chapter at last...I've been pretty busy with school and other stuff.

Anyway, I don't own Skylanders or LoZ.

Please review and comment!

**Chapter Two**

Gill Grunt snapped awake. Still groggy, he found that he was blindfolded, and his head was swimming. He could hear other things all around him, but he couldn't make out what sort of thing would make the strange sounds he was hearing. It sounded like grunting and raspy breathing. As his senses started to clear up, he realized he was upside down; thrown over the shoulder of something that was carrying him. He almost panicked, but calmed himself. Squirming would likely get him into more trouble.

Whatever was carrying him smelled awful. He felt its skin against his, and it felt rough, almost like the surface of a piece of sandpaper. He felt a little scared. Truthfully, he had gone through many ordeals in his life as a Skylander, a protector of the Skylands, but this was definitely a new sort of situation. He couldn't do anything without his harpoon gun. There was a small chance he could fight his way out with his fists, but he immediately dashed that thought. He was not a small fish, and if something was able to lift him up onto its shoulders, it must have been a whole lot bigger than him – and it sounded like there was quite a few of them.

Suddenly whatever was carrying him came to an abrupt halt. The creature holding him made a sort of pig-like grunt. Gill Grunt remained still, giving no trace to his enemies that he was awake.

"Alright you lot," shouted a deep, gruff voice that made Gill Grunt think of dragging a rock over a cheese grater. "Time to set up camp!"

Gill Grunt was lifted off of his capture's shoulders and set on the ground. Grass, he observed by feel. So that at least meant he wasn't anywhere near the Lava Pits, which was a relief. Maybe he was in Perilous Pastures?

Someone hollered at another person. "Bring the other one and put him beside the fish!"

A moment later, the sound of someone else hitting the ground just beside him came. He wondered who it could be. He didn't have to wonder for long. There came a moan from whoever it was beside him, and he recognized the voice instantly.

"Spyro?" he whispered.

Another moan. "Ugh...hey Gill."

"Are you alright?" the gillman asked. "You don't sound all that well."

Spyro took a moment to reply. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit groggy still. Where do you think we are? I can't see anything with this stupid blindfold."

Gill Grunt was about to reply, when a sudden impact connected to his ribcage. He choked, and someone growled at him, "Shut up, you!" then kicked him again.

Several minutes later, Gill Grunt was still feeling the pain of the kicks. He clutched his side painfully.

"What happened?" Spyro dared to ask as quietly as possible.

Through the bustle and angry shouting of the crowd around them, Gill Grunt whispered back, "He kicked me in the ribs...the pain isn't going away."

After that, they stayed silent, staring into the fabric of the blindfolds. The listened to the gruff voice bellowing orders and insults. Gill Grunt decided the voice must have belonged to the leader of their captures. For what seemed like days they lay there, barely moving, making no sound at all. Both Spyro and Gill Grunt were scared.

Eventually the hustle and bustle of the crowd slowly quieted down.

In the distance, Gill Grunt heard someone say, "The camp is set up, captain. What are your next orders?"

The gruff voice, the captain, replied, "Get a fire going."

"Yes sir, but what about the prisoners? What is to be done with them?"

The captain was silent for a moment. Thinking of something awful to do to them, most likely. "Get them some food. Remove their blindfolds, but do not let them escape. We don't know anything about them...for all we know, they could be very powerful little monsters."

The creature was soon overtop of them. He jabbed Gill Grunt's fin with his finger. "Alright, sit up. There you go. Captain's feelin' generous today. You get some food."

Gill Grunt sat up obediently, his side screaming in protest. A moment later, his blindfold slipped off. The twilight sun instantly blinded him. He moaned and covered his eyes with his his forearm in an attempt to block the sunlight. The creature beside him stood up and chuckled.

Gill Grunt, still squinting, looked over to see that Spyro's blindfold had been removed as well, and he was having just as much trouble seeing as Gill Grunt was.

The gillman finally was able to see enough to notice the creature that stood over them, seeming to scrutinizing them. It was about four and a half feet tall, maybe a head taller than himself, and it was dressed in rags and cloths. Its skin was a swampy green, and its arms were long enough to reach down to its ankles. It's tiny, beady orange eyes glared at them.

It pointed at the two friends maliciously. "You two don't move, you hear? If you so much as stand up, we'll jab so many maggot-pits in your belly you won't even be recognizable." Spyro and Gill Grunt nodded earnestly, and the creature left.

Gill Grunt took that opportunity to take in his surroundings. They seemed to be on the outskirts of a poorly set up camp. The area around them was quite plain. It was a field that stretched out as far as the gillman could see. Its grasses were tall and short, green and yellow, and there was not a tree in sight. He had never seen such a flat expanse in his life. Not for the first time, he wondered where they were.

He decided to ask Spyro. Spyro, everyone knew, was the most knowledgeable Skylander on the topic of the Skylands. He knew every land, ocean, island, and creature on the Skylands.

He asked if the purple dragon if he knew where they were, but Spyro just shook his head, looking troubled. "I don't know, Gill," he replied truthfully.

Gill Grunt was starting to become unnerved. "I thought you knew everything about the Skylands," Gill Grunt said.

Spyro eyed him. "Not even close, buddy; I just know a lot about them. And I know enough to know this place isn't on the map of Skylands."

"Not on the map? That means we could be anywhere..."

The green creature returned at that moment with two wooden plates. He set one in front of Gill Grunt and one in front of Spyro. "There you are. Eat up."

Gill Grunt and Spyro looked at the plates with disgust. The contents of the plate were a pulpy brown sludge and a piece of mouldy cornbread each.

"You expect us to eat this?" Spyro said defiantly.

The green creature stepped forward and violently took hold of Spyro's horn. "Listen, lizard," the creature whispered in Spyro's ear. "I don't feel like arguing with you. Either you eat this, or you deal with my knife blade up your scaly chin."

He let go of Spyro, who fell back on his rear. With that, the creature left, leaving the two friends alone with their nasty excuses for supper.


	4. Chapter 3

Yay, another chapter! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far, cuz I'm having lots of fun writing it!

Skylanders belongs to Acvtivision, and LoZ belongs to Nintendo

As always, please review and comment!

**Chapter Three**

Hours had passed, and dark had finally fallen. The two Skylanders still had not eaten the mush they had been given. The green, long armed creatures had all gone to sleep, save a select few that had been left out to stand guard over the the camp, standing with torches in hand a ways to the right of Gill Grunt and Spyro.

Spyro, Gill Grunt noticed, was starting to nod off to sleep. His purple eyelids were slowly dropping farther and farther. He lay his head in his paws. At last, his breathing became very steady.

Gill Grunt sighed. He was restless. The very fact that they were not on the map of Skylands was ever a present and tugging thought in the back of his mind.

He looked up into the sky and hugged his legs closer to his body in an attempt to keep the chill away. The stars were cast across the sky like a beautiful, sparkling dark blanket. The moon hung above, large and looming. His side was still in pain, and he could feel it was swollen. He guessed the creature that had kicked him must have broken a rib. The pain was throbbing and continuous, never relenting.

One of the guards suddenly spoke. "Oy...what was that?"

The other answered, "What?"

"I think I saw something move over there."

There was an abrupt _whoosh_ sound, and an arrow was suddenly sprouting from one of the guard's chests. He and his comrade stared at it blankly before he crumbled to a heap on the ground, dead.

The other guard started to scream 'raise the alarm' but was silenced by another arrow.

Silence ensued.

Gill Grunt had watched the two guards die, and his heart had started to pound. He leaned over and shook Spyro gently. "Spyro," he whispered. "Get up!"

Spyro stirred and cracked open one purple eyelid to glare at Gill Grunt. "What?" he grunted irritably.

"Get up," Gill Grunt whispered again. "Something just killed those two guards over there!"

Spyro pulled himself to his paws and looked over to see the two guards were indeed dead. "What the...?"

Out of nowhere, a booming battle cry sounded from behind the two friends. They whirled around to see a huge crowd of men clad in silver armour charging, swords and shields held high, directly towards the camp. The gillman and the dragon cried out as the small army of men entered the camp and stormed through the tents of the green creatures, who had now woken up and were disoriented and trying to retaliate against the sudden attack.

Gill Grunt stumbled, fell, and scrambled in an attempt not to be run over by the men and creatures all around him. Spyro wasn't having any better luck avoiding them, having his tail stepped on numerous times and getting knocked in the head and sent reeling.

It was chaos. The man and creatures were both fighting fiercely, with casualties and deaths on both sides, but the men had gained the advantage with their surprise attack. The green creatures were losing, and very fast. Tens of their ranks were falling, decapitated, stabbed, and cut, with swampy green blood and gore flowing from their bodies.

"_Gill!" _Gill Grunt heard Spyro shout over the screaming of the battle. _"Gill, now's our chance! Let's get out of here!"_

Gill Grunt stopped and cast a frantic look around for Spyro, but was bumped from behind and sent tumbling head over heels forward, and somebody stepped on him, knocking the air out of him. He tried to stand up, but was abruptly bumped again, this time right on his broken rib. Tears instantly began to flow and he screamed in pain.

Spyro was suddenly standing over him, his red eyes wide. "Gill, get up! We have to get out of here!" Seeing Gill Grunt was in pain, he swiftly but gently nudged the gillman to his feet with his horns. Gill Grunt staggered, clutching his side. "Lean on me if you have to," Spyro said as they started to shove and push their way through the crowd. Spyro had his tail stepped on several more times before they finally broke free of the battle.

They stopped and looked back, seeing the green creatures and men still fighting and killing and maiming each other.

Gill Grunt still held a hand on his rib cage, wincing. Spyro turned away from the battle and looked to his friend. "We need to keep moving. They're bound to notice we're gone as soon as the battle is over."

Gill Grunt agreed, and they turned around and walked out into the field and into the night, the stars and moon their only company.


End file.
